Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 16
FC APIM 1-0 Dark Red Royals It took a good finish from Pesh to seperate these two, a nil-nil bore until the 28th minute and it was rather quiet from then on. Scorers Pesh 28 .}} .}} Gearworks FC 0-2 Team Gemstones After 6 minutes, the first chance of the game was DREW firing wide, when the Behemoth Drone went to take the goal kick. He missed the ball, and backheeled it into the net. Diminished, he was then sent off by the referee for apparently protesting. But oddly, the goal still stood. A Pyro Drone was put in net, and it did rather well until letting a Uilee Tea goal in on 27 minutes from time. Poor positioning led Uilee to score from open play. Scorers Benemoth Drone OG 6 Uilee Tea 63 .}} .}} Royal Atlantica 2-1 Team Steel The battle of the champions was closely contested, but Borealis was pushed by Entropy in the area to convert a penalty on 62 minutes. Master equalised when tapping in a Somerset cross 8 minutes later. But in the 86th minute, Ritvert was running up for the corner when he cooly headed it in as the ball apporoached him. .}} Team Sew'n 1-2 Team Freaky Flaum shot from 18 yards and the effort was saved, it appeared to be the dream start, until Flaum was booked then after pushing down Ztarnoir when he was about to head a Tranzformez corner, Ztarnoir converted the penalty, taking the lead to Freaky with 7 minutes of the half left. Flaum continued his poor displinary record with a sliding tackle on Booberry and was sent off. O'Wisp whacked the free-kick agaisnt the post. And Scribboy was their to tap it in. Sew'n didn't give up, and were trying to make Freaky's long journey back to Canada misery, in the dying seconds, Red was dribbling past the Freaky defense and Akro Bat tapped the ball, but it whacked Red and helped the ball forward, O'Lantern then tried clearing it out, but it whacked Red, knocking him over, but unprepared, it goes back McBoo and goes in, GOAL! It was too late to start a comeback, but it was a odd goal to saviour. .}} .}} Mushroom Kingdom FC 3-2 Team Lios Lions 2,600 Lios Lions fans travelled to the Mushroom Kingdom and money well spent they would of thought after Mr. Chilli and Kaisser Cassia scored two goals from open play on 20 and 40 minutes, but Samuel Think brought down Luigi just before half-time, yellow card, and Luigi converted the penalty. Daisy scored a header on 67 minutes. And a good passing move started by Mario ended in Peach slotting in the winner. .}} Illogical FC 1-0 Nintendo All-Stars FC A Jeremy Coarson header on 69 minutes seperated these two, Zelda with a volley was fumbled but saved just before the end was the best chance for the All-Stars. Scorers Jeremy Coarson 69 Team Nook 0-3 King Plumber's Army PalmMan scored the only shot on target for his side on 18 minutes into the first half, which was majorly dominated by Nook. Unten being pushed by Spectur led to him scoring a penalty on 56 minutes and on 84 minutes, Zerita shot after recieving a Cheif Dongorio free kick just outside the area. A spectaular goal from 19 yards to round off 3 points for King Plumber's Army. .}} Team Nutty 2-1 Team Genetic A Razor own goal gave Nutty the lead after 19 minutes, Scar rattled the woodwork just two minutes later was enough to take a positive out of the first half. And Genetic were is positive spirits when Austin received a corner in the six yard box, shomehow turned round Beary and scored. And it was Beary who score the winner, a header right on the penalty spot, outraged, Brandon claimed for a free kick, but Nutty nicked it 9 minutes from time. . .}} Moose FC 3-1 The Waves FC A quickfire Henry the Moose double was responded to with a Nick goal in a firery first 30 minutes and the Waves didn't give up and dominated the second half until Porkchop's shot from inside the area was converted. .}} .}} Doodleland Dodgers 2-1 Outer Troopers Hooly headed in from close range on 16 minutes and the Outer Troopers searched for a equaliser, and were longed til 57 minutes, Winson with the goal. But the winner came on 77 minutes, a fine piece of skill from Zak to convert a shot from a passing move. .}} .}} Team Mega-Bus 1-1 Team Flame-Scotland Mega-Bus dominated the first half and 500 of the 6,700 Flame-Scotland fans went home at half-time after Nado scored, but a long "Macca" run on the flank made him wind round the defense and slot home on 78 minutes, giving the Flame-Scotland fans something to cheer about. .}} Mad Robots 2-1 Team Toucan Tina crossed in a effort to be fumbled by Coldfront and score to lighten up the mediocre first half straight from the second half off. Wingo shot just inside the 18 yard box with a sideways volley to score, and Regal won a penalty from a corner which he converted. .}} .}} Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV